


When in Love

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: Allie invites Tobin and Christen to double date with her and Bati at the El Clasico game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I'm back so soon! I'm procrastinating so badly right now! I'm going to hate myself for this until the end of finals Anyways cute double date that I put to words after the pictures. Hope you like it!

“As much as I like you, Press, right now I do not know you.” Allie declared from her seat in between Bati and Tobin. “Just do me a favor and do not cheer loudly for your team while you’re sitting next to us. I don’t want people to throw things at us.”

“I’ll do my best.” Christen replied before turning to her girlfriend and pretending to whisper. “Your best friend is so weird.”

Allie scoffed at the pair when she saw Tobin nodding her head in agreement. “Well, we’re a package deal, Press. You ordered one Harry and got two. So you’re stuck with me.”

“I guess I’ll have to return you both then.”

“We don’t have to be a packaged deal.” Tobin quickly piped up, grabbing Christen’s hand and bringing it into her lap. 

She began playing with Christen’s fingers like she always does when she gets the chance especially when it was cold out. The forward’s fingers were always cold, and if there was a chill in the air, one could bet that her fingers were close to freezing. Neither of them really minded though because it just gave them an excuse to hold each other’s hand under the guise that Tobin was helping warm her girlfriend’s hand before they froze and did something terrible like break off. Or at least that’s what they told people.

“Harry!”

“Sorry, Harry. But you’re married now and I need to keep my girlfriend. She gives me back rubs and kisses.”

“I can give you back rubs.” Allie argued. “Kisses will have to be negotiable though.”

Tobin looked back and forth between her best friend and her girlfriend. She tilted her head to the sky as if it held her answer. She held her thinking face for quite some time until she could tell how unnerved the two women next to her were becoming. “Sorry, Harry. But I’ve got a thing for brunettes.”

The blonde glared at her friend. Her arms crossed as she leaned closer to her husband grumbling something about how she wished she had invited Alex instead. 

“I really love the soccer here.” Tobin blurted out, catching Christen’s attention whose eyes had been focused on the two teams who were preparing to walk out onto the field. The rest of Tobin’s words were drowned out by the loud cheers of the crowd who were up on their feet as some of their heroes took the field. 

Despite not being too invested in these teams as her companions were, Tobin found herself up on her feet, clapping and shouting with the other tens of thousands of people in the stadium. The stadium was completely alive. Chants, screams, clapping, shouting. It was deafening, but there was a something special to it. 

Despite the large rivalry between the two teams, the respect that the players had for each other was admiring. And when they took a moment of silence to honor all those people who had lost their life in the plane crash, it was a sign that football wasn’t just a sport. It was something bigger. It was something greater. It was a universal language that brought all kinds of people together. 

Without lack of trying, Tobin wasn’t able to get Christen’s attention until ref had blown the whistle signaling the start of the game. 

“You know what I love about this game?” Tobin asked out of nowhere, looking down at the field where the ball was fluidly moving from player to player. She felt Christen’s eyes on her, notifying that the brunette was listening. “I love the fact that everyone is too busy focusing on this game, that they don’t care if I hold your hand or pull you closer.”

A soft smile grew on Christen’s face, as she reached down to grab Tobin’s hand and interlace their fingers. “I like it too.”

“I bet I could even sneak in a kiss and no one would notice.”

The green eyes narrowed both in warning and challenge. The last thing either of them wanted was that kind of picture floating around the internet. It wasn’t something they were ready to deal with just yet. Sure, people were speculating, but they could handle the speculating. Well, they could handle it until some people took it too far. They just wanted to live a happy life together.

A little mischievous glint in Tobin’s eyes told Christen the older woman was seriously considering it. They entered a stare down, neither woman willing to back down as they awaited the next move. Christen turned away first when she heard a whistle and Tobin reveled in what she was considering a win.

Tobin spent most of the first half, joking and calling plays with Allie while also sneaking not so conspicuous glances at Christen that had the brunette blushing. Her conversations with Christen in the first 45 minutes were much less soccer based and more Tobin spewing out cheesy pick up lines or teasing Christen for her choice of teams. 

As much as Tobin loved soccer, she found her attention drifting from the pitch and onto the woman next to her. Christen’s reaction to the game was just about as entertaining, if not more entertaining, as the game itself. At least in Tobin’s eyes. 

The gasps, the almost jumping out of her seat, the ‘oh darns’, the sighs of reliefs. They were all too endearing to her. Her hand would receive two quick squeezes every time Christen caught her staring. It was her silent way of telling her to focus on the game. Christen was basically squeezing her hand the entire game.

The second half had Christen on the edge of her seat. When a Neymar-Suarez connection put Barca on the board a couple minutes after the half started, Tobin and Christen cheered along with Allie and Bati, but with much less enthusiasm. Allie sent playful jabs at the Real fan of the group, and to Christen’s credit she just smiled and gave sarcastic hahas. She eventually told the blonde that the game was not over and to sit back and watch. 

Christen made sure to point out Barca’s inability to score off two prime opportunities to Allie, who huffed and rolled her eyes. The slightly irritable Allie was very entertaining to Tobin, who made sure to high-five her girlfriend each time for her subtle remarks. 

As Christen waited with baited breath for a Real goal, Tobin was able to sneak in her kiss that the world would never see. It was so quick that Christen barely registered it even happening. Before turning her attention back to the clash of Spanish titans, Christen gave Tobin’s hand a squeeze and received a wink in return. The forward wasn’t oblivious to the pictures Tobin was taking. They included pictures of just her, selfies of the two of them, selfies of their entire group. It was sweet of Tobin wanting to document these moments for only them to relive a later time.

When Sergio Ramos pulled out a late equalizer in stoppage time, Christen playfully taunted her girlfriend’s best friend. Despite the game ending 1-1 and neither woman able to go home with bragging rights, they all agreed it was a lot of fun and they definitely needed to plan more double dates in the future.

After the game ended, the four of them wanted a little while to let a large part of the stadium empty out. When they felt like it was safe enough to try to escape with less chances of being trampled, they made their way out. 

“Tobin!” Christen called, grabbing the midfielder’s attention before she could get too far and lose herself in the crowd. 

She grabbed the hand Tobin was offering her and allowed the older woman to pull her and Allie, who was holding onto Christen’s should to avoid being split up, closer. Together the two couples navigated their way out of the stadium but not without being shoved around by other people who seemed more desperate to exit. 

“Want to wait here with Allie and Bati while I look for a place to eat?” Tobin asked, patting Christen’s arm which was linked with her own. 

“We can all go.” Bati suggested. 

The midfielder took a look at the group and shook her head. “It’s okay. Allie and Chris look really tired and hungry.” Tobin deduced from the one look at the women. They looked emotionally exhausted after a very thrilling game, and Tobin didn’t want them to exert themselves more than they had to. “I’ll just see if I can find someone who knows a good place to get some food nearby.”

“I don’t want you to go off by yourself.” Christen said, tugging on Tobin’s arm enough to stop the woman. She brought her closer and snuggled into her side. “Besides, you don’t even know Spanish.”

It wasn’t that Christen didn’t trust Tobin to find a local and ask for recommendations and directions on her own. It was just Tobin had a habit of drifting off. Whenever they were in a foreign land and Tobin tried to find a place, her feet would just continue to move without really knowing where they were going. In no time at all, she’d find herself in an unfamiliar area with no idea how to get back. And the last thing Christen wanted right now was for Tobin to get lost in Spain at night all alone. 

She had that irrational fear of them getting separated in an unknown area and getting abducted out of nowhere. She’s usually out with friends or teammates which always made her feel better, but she’s seen  _ Taken  _ and the things Maggie Grace’s character and the other woman were forced into was traumatizing enough for Christen to be much more cautious when in new territory. She never went anywhere without a buddy, and she was always kept her eyes peeled for anything she deemed suspicious. In Christen’s purse, she always made sure to keep a small can of pepper spray within easy reach. 

“I’ll be fine, Chris.”

“What if you get lost?”

“I mean that’ll be kind of hard when I just have to look for the giant stadium behind us.” Tobin joked, pressing a gentle kiss to Christen’s hair that was meant to be reassuring. “Plus, I’ll get a chance to butcher all the Spanish you’ve tried teaching me when I ask for directions.”

“Bati can go with her.” Allie offered her husband’s assistance, pushing him in Tobin’s direction. It would ease all of their minds to know that Tobin wouldn’t be wandering around alone. She grabbed onto Christen’s arms to preserve a little body heat to combat the dropping temperature. “Chris and I can stay here.”

With the amount of people still trying to get out, Christen and Allie had lost sight of their significant others. They tried rising on their toes to see if it would help, but soon gave up, knowing that those two were fine as long as they stuck together. As they waited, they discussed parts of the game. They talked about the good, the bad, what they would have done, what they could have seen their teammates doing if they were in that position. 

Their conversations had just switched to what Allie and Bati were doing for the rest of their honeymoon and what Christen and Tobin were planning for the rest of their vacation when they saw Tobin and Bati making their way over. They watched as the two were stopped by a small family, most likely asking for directions. 

Christen’s eyes focused in on a bit of color that peeked from under the layers of Tobin’s clothing when the midfielder raised her arm to point in some direction. Her jaw dropped a little in surprise. She schooled her feature when she noticed her girlfriend walking closer. However, before she could get close, Christen held up a hand to stop her.

“Tobin, lift up your jacket.” Christen demanded. 

“What?” Tobin was genuinely confused until he saw a little spark in Christen’s eyes that signaled that her girlfriend wasn’t the happiest about something. Warily, she eyed her girlfriend. “Why?” 

“Just do it.”

“Uh, no?”

“Tobin.”

The gears clicked and Tobin realized Christen must have seen. She then became more adamant in trying to hide what Christen was looking for. “No.”

“ _ Tobin _ .”

“Okay, fine.” Sheepishly, Tobin lifted the hem of her shirt just high enough to confirm Christen’s suspicions. 

“Are you serious?”

“Allie made me do it.” Tobin quickly blamed, pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde who was too caught up in her husband to notice that her name was being brought into the conversation. 

“I can’t believe you.”

“Allie made me do it.” Tobin reiterated, backhanding Allie’s shoulder to get her friend’s attention.

“OW! What did I do?” The blonde demanded, rubbing her shoulder to ease the sting she was now feeling. 

“Allie said she was going to tell Alex that she’s not my best friend if I didn’t wear it. And you now how Alex gets, especially if she thinks it’s a competition of who my best friend really is. I didn’t want to deal with that.”

Christen walked over, tugging the bottom of Tobin’s shirt to reveal the blue and red striped jersey. “So you wore a Barca jersey? Why do you even have a Barca jersey?”

“Well technically, it’s my jersey from Mia’s celebrity soccer game.” 

“To think I got us tickets to see your favorite team play. And how I at least pretended to support your team. Yet here you are cheering against my team in their biggest rivalry game. Really?”

“Okay, yes I wore a Barca jersey. But can I just say that there is video evidence where I said the sexiest pro athlete was Ronaldo which in turn makes me a Real Madrid fan.”

“Harry, you’re digging yourself into a deeper hole.” Allie whispered from her spot, her voice stern as she tried to get Tobin to stop shooting herself in the foot.

“What do you mean?”

The blonde gave Tobin a smack to the back of the head, hoping it would knock some sense into her. “Your girlfriend is a pro athlete, stupid.”

“Yeah, but I can’t say that in front of a camera.”

“You shouldn’t have brought it up at all.”

Tobin realized that Allie was probably right, so she zipped her mouth and turned her attention back to the brunette. Christen was standing there hands on her hips, waiting expectantly for Tobin to save herself.

“I love you?” Tobin tried. 

Christen rolled her eyes and walked right past Tobin, hooking Allie’s arm with her own. “I’m trading Harry’s.”

Ignoring Allie’s triumphant smirk, Tobin pulled Christen’s arm out from where it was linked with Allie’s and wrapped it around her own shoulder. “You can’t do that. Allie’s married which means you’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not.”

The groan leaving Christen’s lips, had Tobin’s lips pull into a frown. But when she looked up to her girlfriend to see the playful nature behind them, she relaxed. Not caring if anyone could see, Tobin shifted her body so she and Christen were facing one another full on and brought the younger woman’s lips to meet her own.

She kissed Christen’s top lip before letting her tongue peek out to trace her bottom one. She grimaced slightly at the taste of the lip gloss Christen had reapplied during halftime, before pushing her tongue past Christen’s lip to get a taste of something better. 

During the kiss, Tobin felt a nagging hand, trying to get her to stop, but Tobin just pushed Allie’s hand away, wanting nothing more than to just savor this moment.

“Harry!”

Reluctantly, the couple split apart, Tobin annoyed and Christen slightly embarrassed. 

“What?”

“You and your girlfriend can rip each other’s clothes off later. I’m hungry so show us the way to the restaurant so we can eat.”

“Fine.” Offering her hand to Christen, Tobin began to lead them away from the stadium.

Christen turned to Tobin as she led them down the streets. "I'm your real best friend though, right?"

"Of course. Just don't tell Allie or Alex. Besides you're more than just my best friend."

A soft aww came from Christen before she kissed Tobin's cheek and huddled in closer to the girl.

After the long and hellish year, this is exactly what they needed. An escape from responsibilities liberated them enough to fully enjoy the part of life they were always looking forward to. The part where they find the person who was it for them. The part where they find the love they never want to lose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think.


End file.
